Class of Beverly Hills
"Class of Beverly Hills" is the first episode of the first season of Beverly Hills, 90210 which originally aired on FOX on October 4, 1990. The episode was written by Darren Star and directed by Tim Hunter. Plot Fraternal twins, Brandon and Brenda, begin their first day at West Beverly where they meet the different social groups, such as popular students Kelly, Steve and Donna and academically driven Andrea. Freshmans, David and Scott, try to fit in. Synopsis Twins Brandon and Brenda begin school at trendy West Beverly High after moving from Minnesota. Brandon joins the newspaper staff and meets Andrea Zuckerman, the intelligent and devoted editor. Brenda is befriended by snobbish Kelly, who picks her as a chemistry lab partner to avoid being paired with a fat girl. Brenda discovers that she doesn't have the right look to fit in at this new school, and starts to plan a drastic change. Marianne, a rich but reclusive girl uses skywriting to invite the entire school (minus freshmen, of course) to a party at her mansion, complete with a live rock band. Freshmen David and Scott crash the party, and drunken Steve insists that David drive him home. After delivering Steve to his door, the unlicensed David accidentally damages the car, prompting a now sober Steve to begin a frantic search for the culprit. Meanwhile, Brandon connects with the withdrawn but beautiful hostess, Marianne, and asks her for a date. Used to wealthy rich brats, she is struck by his boyish good looks and undemanding nature. Brandon breaks through her jaded exterior, and they share a lovely evening riding her father's motorcycle and hot-tubbing under the stars. The romance quickly fades however, when Brandon accidentally insinuates that they slept together. Rumors fly through the halls of West Beverly like wildfire and Marianne is devastated that her "nice" guy was no different than any of the other social climbers that used her to gain status. Andrea is disappointed in him too and gives him the cold shoulder. In a move that shocks the guys and charms the girls, Brandon confesses on the school radio station that he lied about his night with Marianne. His sincere and public apology stuns the jaded girl, and she finally decides to forgive him. Their romance however, is not meant to be, and they part as friends. Later, he follows Andrea home to explain himself and discovers that she lives out of district. Brandon promises to keep quiet about her residence, but her grandmother is still worried. Also worried, but for different reasons, is Brenda, who is desperately trying to keep up with the wealthy and sophisticated Kelly. When Kelly gets Brenda a fake ID, they head out to a popular hot spot, but only Brenda gains entry to the club. Miffed, Kelly and the other girls split, leaving Brenda to fend for herself in the Hollywood night life. There she meets Jason, a gorgeous, twenty-something lawyer who displays an obvios interest in her. Heady with the excitement of an 'older man', she lies about her age, and becomes romantically involved with him. Her academic performance and her relationship with her family begin to suffer, as her efforts to keep up with Jason take all of her time and energy. Encouraged by her new, more sophisticated friends, she even contemplates losing her virginity to him. Ultimately, she decides that she cannot be intimate with Jason, at least not with secrets hovering between them. Naively believing that "age is just a number" and "truth love conquers all" she plans to tell Jason the truth over dinner. But when Brenda reveals to him her real age, his true self is revealed as well. His smooth and charming veneer evaporates, leaving only a smug and condescending jerk. "I should sue your father," Jason sneers as Brenda gasps. And when the waiter comes to refill their wine glasses, he deliberately humiliates Brenda, snidely telling the waiter to check her ID. He finally calms down as he drives Brenda home, but it's too late. The tears are sliding down Brenda's face as she screams at him that she was planning to give him her virginity. The stunned and sorrowful expression on Jason's face do not assuage Brenda's fury, and she slams the door on him, before racing up the walk to her house. Meanwhile, David spends an entire day at school dodging Steve, who is furious over his ruined Corvette. Steve, whose memory is still hazy, passes out fliers, offering a reward for the culprits 'capture'. When David realizes that Steve does not remember him, he breathes easier... until he realizes that Scott's hat was left in the 'vette. While retrieving the hat, the car alarm sounds. Steve races to the scene, catching the terrified and cowering freshman. He finally recalls the night, and David swears he will have it repaired. Steve drops it, and all is well in Beverly Hills. Original Opening Trailer 350px|center Cast Starring Jason Priestley as Brandon Walsh Shannen Doherty as Brenda Walsh Jennie Garth as Kelly Taylor Ian Ziering as Steve Sanders Gabrielle Carteris as Andrea Zuckerman Brian Austin Green as David Silver Douglas Emerson as Scott Scanlon Carol Potter as Cindy Walsh Tori Spelling as Donna Martin and James Eckhouse as Jim Walsh Guest Starring Leslie Bega as Marianne Moore Richard Cummings, Jr as Jack Clayton Josh Mostel as Mr. Ridley Bel Sandre as Ms. Montes De La Roca and Maxell Caulfield as Jason Croft Co-Starring Clint Allen as Ron Pamela Galloway as Jackie Taylor Featuring Deon Sams as Flash Penny Holland as Secretary Jo Ann Henrich as Overweight Girl Kevin O'Sullivan as Lunch Boy Lisa Ann Cabasa as Lunch Girl Louie Sabatasso as Jock Dulcie Hunt as Cathy Jocelyn Peden as Michelle Glenn Quinn Party as Jock # 1 Randy Matick Party as Jock # 2 Jason Luckett as Kid Djimon Hounsou as Doorman Kim Lentz as Waitress Ernesto Hernandez as Flower Delivery Guy Brian Evans as Track Kid # 1 Darrin Dotson as Track Kid # 2 John Asher as Guy In Hall Maria Christina Vitulli as Mrs. DuBois Brian Straub as Waiter Music Category:Beverly Hills, 90210 Season 1